disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Warwick
Warwick the Warlock is the main antagonist of Spooky Buddies. Background 74 years ago at the manor on Halloween, Warwick was seen trying to sacrifice five puppies of the same blood (including Pip) to the Halloween Hound. He proposes that if things went well, they would rule the world together. However, after four of the puppies already had their souls taken, Pip bit Warwick's hand and attempted to escape. As Pip's soul was about to be consumed, the sun began to rise and expelled the Halloween Hound back to the netherworld. Cornered by the sheriff, Warwick jumped in the mirror to the netherworld alongside the Halloween Hound. Role in the film 74 years have passed, and after two boys went into the old manor and approached the mirror, Warwick and the Halloween Hound both escaped back into the real world. After Warwick uses a potion to turn the boys into rats, he and the Halloween Hound set out to Fernfield to find the stuff that was needed to complete the ritual: his spellbook, his staff, and five puppies who share the same blood. Hoot, Warwick's owl henchman, was relieved to see him safe, but he just acted mean towards Hoot and told him to go find the spellbook. While many kids were out trick-or-treating, Warwick kept acting startled. The Halloween Hound suggested that the town was already taken over, even though the kids weren't real monsters. Warwick tells him to go on and retrieve the five puppies. At Frankendude's house, Hoot informs Warwick about the whereabouts of his staff and that Billy has it in his possession. He assumed that Billy was a real rival sorcerer. As Warwick corners Billy and the others, Billy (unintentionally) blasts Warwick with the staff, sending him falling onto a wagon of pumpkins. He then returns to Frankendude's house and splashes a potion on him, turning Frankendude into a brainwashed slave. Warwick tells him to get the staff from Billy. Though for a moment, Warwick implied that he should have gotten someone smarter for the job. At the Halloween party, Warwick tries to seize Billy and finally gets his staff back. He turns Sheriff Dan into a monkey. The group of kids fled, though everyone else thought he was just an entertainer. As he was about to turn them into monkeys, Joseph (now an old man) hits him from behind with a shovel. After being informed by the Halloween Hound that he caught the Buddies, Warwick tells Joseph and the others to give him the spellbook or that the puppies will die. In the manor, the rats from earlier crawl up Warwick's pants and start biting him, causing Warwick to "tap-dance" uncomfortably. He tells the Halloween Hound to seize them after the rats run off. He then tells Hoot to guard the cage containing the Buddies, threatening him that if he failed, he would turn the owl into a featherduster. Joseph and the others later arrive with the book. Warwick zaps Joseph after he refuses to give him the book, and Warwick runs off to the mirror to open the portal (which was already done was the Halloween Hound earlier). He tries to read the book, but soon realizes that it was actually a Bible. When the sun began to rise, Billy reads the real spellbook and causes the mirror to suck back the evil spirits back inside. Joseph stomps Warwick's foot and he got sucked back into the mirror. Afterwards, Joseph destroys the staff so Warwick won't be back anymore. It causes the magic mirror to break, meaning that Warwick died in the process. Trivia *Warwick is the first villain to die in the Air Buddies series. *During the 74 years Warwick was in the mirror, he did not age whatsoever, nor did the Halloween Hound, Hoot, Pip and his siblings. Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Air Bud villains Category:Idiots Category:Warlocks Category:Live-Action Category:Masters of Evil Category:Witches Category:Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers